


straight up

by doremifasorashige, thunderylee



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Dubious Consent, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doremifasorashige/pseuds/doremifasorashige, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Fujigaya gets what he wants, even if he makes it happen himself.





	straight up

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

The hot skin of Tamamori’s stomach sinks in when he lets out a shaking breath, forcing his eyes closed as Fujigaya grazes his fingers over the taut muscles as he tries to keep his breathing even. Fujigaya makes himself comfortable on Tamamori’s thighs, holding himself up with his free hand as he watches Tamamori’s face as his fingers go up to graze one of his nipples with calloused fingers.

Another shaky breath and Tamamori arches up slightly into the touch, soft sounds in the back of his throat, not quite ready to ask for more but growing impatient with the minimal that Fujigaya is offering while they still have half their clothes on. “You’re so pretty like this, Tama,” Fujigaya says, voice low and gravelly and he leans down to brush his lips against Tamamori’s ear. “I could watch you like this all day.”

Tamamori lets out a soft whine at the thought of being like this, under Fujigaya’s weight, for hours, doing nothing but feeling the teasing fingers on his skin.

There’s a slow burn spreading over his body wherever Fujigaya touches him. It’s easy to ignore at first but the longer Fujigaya’s hand is on him, fingering his skin, the harder it becomes, leaving him hot all over.

“Wh-what are you doing to me?” Tamamori asks, but his voice doesn’t come out nearly as panicked as he thinks it should.

“Shh,” Fujigaya says, brushing his hands all over Tamamori’s skin as if to smooth the worries away–which is exactly what it does. “I’ve got you.”

And that he does, to the point where Tamamori doesn’t think he could _live_ without Fujigaya’s touch. His skin craves it, jumps for it, throbbing with need that is dispersed throughout the rest of his body. His eyes pop open when it hits his groin like a fiery rush of arousal, leaving him so turned on that he lunges for Fujigaya, grasping onto his bare shoulders, scrapping for purchase like he’s falling.

“Gaya, please,” he gets out, a broken moan that would be shameful if he wasn’t so far past that. “Whatever you’re doing, it’s making me want more, and it almost hurts.”

“Mm, then I’ll have to give you more, won’t I?” Fujigaya croons, his voice deep and rich and caressing the canals of Tamamori’s ears, pleasing whatever has taken over his body.

“ _Please_ ,” Tamamori says again trying to get as close to Fujigaya as he possibly can.

Fujigaya only hums, sending a pleasant jolt through Tamamori’s body, as he repositions his hands, letting them travel up his sides and over his back. Fingers dancing along the vertebra of his spine making Tamamori ache for more contact. “How bad do you want it?”

Tamamori lets out a whine that’s almost embarrassing, pressing his face into the junction between Fujigaya’s neck and shoulder. “Don’t tease,” he says.

His breath hitches when Fujigaya’s hand ends up between then, tracing patterns into his chest again and flicking a nipple. “Where’s your sense of fun, Tama?” Fujigaya kisses gently at Tamamori’s shoulder, working his way down to his bicep then back up until his nose is pressed into the soft dark hair at Tamamori’s neck. “I wanted to take my time, but,” he nips at Tamamori’s ear. “Perhaps next time.”

“Anything, just, please do something, Gaya.” Tamamori’s body reacts more positively to the idea of doing this with Fujigaya again, arousal building up more and his jeans are starting to become too much. He wants to unbutton them at least, if not remove them, but he doesn’t want to let go of Fujigaya’s shoulder. Whatever has control of him makes him feel almost as if he’ll die if he lets go of Fujigaya even for a moment.

“You’re such a mess,” Fujigaya whispers, dragging his nose along Tamamori’s face as he mouths at Tamamori’s jaw. “A beautiful mess.”

“ _Gaya_ ,” Tamamori says again, this time a full-out whine like he’s a child trying to get his way. The way he’s clinging to Fujigaya and jerking uncontrollably is equivalent to a tantrum, anyway, and he might not be very far away from kicking and screaming if his body doesn’t get what it wants.

“Tell me.” The words press right into Tamamori’s throat, the depth of Fujigaya’s voice vibrating his skin. “Tell me what you want, and I’ll give it to you.”

Tamamori bites his lip, the words on the tip of his tongue, but he refuses to say them. He feels it deep inside, the yearning for something, something big and hard and thrusting, but he can’t bring himself to ask for it so suddenly. Even if that’s exactly what Fujigaya wants to hear.

“Want your mouth,” Tamamori says instead, and he can feel Fujigaya smile against his chin. “I want it around my cock.”

“Is that all?” Fujigaya asks, dropping one teasing hand to grope Tamamori’s ass.

“Yes,” Tamamori replies firmly, his body already protesting the way Fujigaya has to move away from him to kiss down his bare chest.

“Okay~” Fujigaya sing-songs, sounding like he doesn’t believe Tamamori one bit. “Let me know if anything changes.”

Tamamori moans even before Fujigaya’s got his hands on the button of Tamamori’s jeans, knowing what’s to come and wanting it so bad, wanting more than that. “Gaya,” he says once Fujigaya’s got the jeans around Tamamori’s thighs, nose pressing against the tent in his underwear. He tries not the jerk his hips up but it proves impossible, his body seeming to have a mind of it’s own.

“Eager are we?” Fujigaya chucks, breath hot even though the cloth, making Tamamori’s cock twitch slightly. In no time at all, Fujigaya has rid him of his pants, mouthing at the outline of his cock through his boxers just to be a tease. “You don’t mind, do you?” He looks up through his fringe, eyes dark and inviting, sending a whole new wave of pleasure through Tamamori and he has to closes his eyes tight to keep from acting drastically.

Fujigaya seems to get bored of this easily, and soon enough Tamamori’s boxers join his jeans on the floor. “You sure this is what you want, Tama?” Fujigaya asks, breath ghosting the head of his cock. He licks the tip slowly, like it’s just a piece of candy. “I can give you more if you want.” His hands knead the lax muscles of Tamamori’s thighs, working their way up to his hips. He doesn’t say anything more, taking the head into his mouth and sucking on it already, pressing his tongue at the slit.

“ _Ahh_.” Tamamori arches off the bed a little, curling his fingers in the sheets because he wants this, wants everything, wants Fujigaya. “More.”

Fujigaya makes a low sound in the back of his throat, taking more of Tamamori in his mouth, sliding his tongue along the underside and over the vein until he’s as far as he can go.

The first bob of Fujigaya’s head nearly has Tamamori coming already; he didn’t know he was that close, or maybe it’s just the weird sensation that’s coursing through his body, making him hot and leaving his skin on everywhere except for where Fujigaya is touching him. He can’t help the jerk of his hips upward, meeting Fujigaya’s efforts halfway. It’s not enough though, not nearly enough and Tamamori can’t stop himself from threading his finger through Fujigaya’s hair before gripping it tightly, a gentle tug on the short locks that actually has Fujigaya moaning around him just as he goes down. The vibrations run all through Tamamori, making him beg for more.

“Gaya, faster,” he says, rocking his hips up into the heat of Fujigaya’s mouth, curling his fingers tighter in Fujigaya’s hair. He feels the wandering hand move from his hip between his legs, blunt nail grazing over the base of his cock where Fujigaya’s lips don’t reach, stopping just as it reaches his balls before Fujigaya takes them in his hand, rolling them and pulling another moan, louder than the last one, from Tamamori.

Tamamori’s quickly brought to the point of no return and he squeals out a warning, fire-hot currents shooting through him along with his orgasm. Fujigaya sucks him dry, but he doesn’t soften, a combination of pleasure and pain from the oversensitivity of Fujigaya’s hot mouth.

His face must express his feelings, because Fujigaya leans back and lets Tamamori’s cock fall from his mouth, still hard. “Not enough, was it?”

The way he says it is so cocky that had he been in his own right mind, Tamamori would narrow his eyes and snap back with something spiteful. But he doesn’t have his right mind and his body is throbbing even more now, a searing pain quickly joining his orgasmic bliss as he looks helplessly at Fujigaya.

“Say it,” Fujigaya whispers, lips ghosting up Tamamori’s body until he reaches his mouth. Tamamori moves in to kiss him, but Fujigaya’s not having it, smirking as he ducks out of Tamamori’s advances. Somehow Fujigaya had laid Tamamori down onto his back, hovering over him with a bulge in his pants so noticeable that Tamamori feels it deep inside, his inner muscles contracting like that alone will attract Fujigaya’s cock. “It’ll stop hurting if you let me make it better.”

That has Tamamori leaning towards giving in, because the pain is getting almost unbearable now, leading Tamamori to claw at Fujigaya’s back in an effort to offset it. “Fuck me,” he gets out, barely a rush of air, but it’s enough to please whatever’s possessing his body, at least for now.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Fujigaya says, pressing his lips to Tamamori’s neck, nipping at the skin pressing his nose into Tamamori’s jaw. “I don’t think I heard you.”

Tamamori whines again, long and needy. “ _Fuck me_.” Tamamori can still feel that desire deep inside to have Fujigaya in him, but it’s calmer now, leaving him with a moment to work his limbs the way he wants.

“You’re so needy, Tama,” Fujigaya says, pressing their foreheads together and watching as Tamamori undoes his pants, slipping his hand inside and wrapping it around Fujigaya’s cock.

It’s hot and heavy in his hand and Fujigaya’s making soft sounds of encouragement above him, rocking his hips slowly against the coil of Tamamori’s fingers. “Is that a bad thing?” he asks, a bit breathless.

“No,” Fujigaya says, voice low and sending a pleasant hum through Tamamori’s body once again, making his nerves sing as those lips press right against his ear. “Not at all.” He helps Tamamori out a little by removing the rest of his clothes and pressing his body along the length of Tamamori’s, whose legs seem to just fall open against his will, ready for whatever Fujigaya will give him.

Tamamori doesn’t know where Fujigaya got lube and doesn’t really care, especially when he’s easing a finger inside him and quenching a bit of that thirst Tamamori has. “Oh,” he gasps, spreading his legs wider, his hips rocking up on their own to push back against the intrusion.

“God, you’re hot when you’re desperate,” Fujigaya mutters, dragging his lips all over Tamamori’s neck and collarbone with what looks like no rhyme or reason, the little sparks igniting under Tamamori’s skin in the random patterns. “Don’t you like being uninhibited like this?”

Something pierces through the haze of Tamamori’s mind, reminding him that Fujigaya _made_ him like this, but right now he can’t be bothered with anything more than Fujigaya’s finger inside him, quickly joined by a second and moving back and forth, stretching him and rubbing close to where Tamamori wants it, but not quite.

“Almost,” Tamamori says, realizing after the fact that Fujigaya takes this as an answer to his question. They may be one in the same, especially when Fujigaya flicks his wrist a bit harder and hits that spot, sending Tamamori’s head flying backwards as his body lurches in search of more.

“It’s so much better,” Fujigaya tells him, breath tickling Tamamori’s face as he brings their lips together, pressing the lightest kiss in direct contrast to his filthy actions.

Tamamori tries to force himself not to deepen the kiss, but he wants— _needs_ —this so much that it’s impossible and he’s licking along the seam of Fujigaya’s mouth.

“I’ll take it you agree with me then,” Fujigaya mutters once they break apart, Tamamori focusing more on pushing his hips down against Fujigaya’s hand, enjoying the stretch of those fingers inside him, than what he’s saying.

“Gaya,” he moans, soft and low. He doesn’t care if he’s ready or not, the feeling of needing something big and hard inside him back with a vengeance, and not even his fingers, wrapped tightly around himself and jerking himself off to the rhythm of Fujigaya’s fingers is helping. “I need—ah!” He stops mid sentence when a third finger joins the others inside him. “Please,” Tamamori says, it comes out as a panting breath lost from his lungs as he tries to focus on the pleasure and not the slow building burn under his skin.

Fujigaya makes a noise that is simultaneously filthy and beautiful as he presses his lips firmly to Tamamori’s, pulling away when Tamamori tilts his head. Tamamori’s whine is intensified with the sudden loss of fingers inside him, that throbbing panic returning until he feels Fujigaya’s hands on the insides of his thighs, urging them apart.

“Tama,” Fujigaya gasps as he lines the head of his cock up with Tamamori’s hole, which is clenching over and over like if it tries hard enough it can suck Fujigaya right inside it. “Mm, you ready?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Tamamori hisses, almost angrily, and Fujigaya gives a short laugh before thrusting in, shutting them both up. That only lasts for a couple seconds, though, before Tamamori’s lungs demand air and his exhales are laced with moans.

“So good,” Fujigaya mumbles, carefully pushing the rest of the way in and pausing while Tamamori’s body attacks him. Tamamori’s more than ready for him to move; he’s never wanted to get fucked so badly in his life, to the point where he’ll do it himself right here beneath Fujigaya if he has to.

“Mmm.” Tamamori starts to rock his hips back and forth, not waiting for Fujigaya to move when he’s ready. Already he feels so much better, the burning sensation all over his skin subsiding to a mild buzz and leaving him more focused on the task at hand, on Fujigaya’s hands on his hips, on Fujigaya himself.

Fujigaya gets the hint soon enough, pulling out until just the head of his cock is inside then thrusting back in. “You like that?” Fujigaya asks, even though he knows the answer if his smug tone is any indication. Tamamori can feel the smile against his neck as Fujigaya brushes his lips over Tamamori’s adam’s apple, setting a pace that isn’t satisfying to whatever is creating that deep need inside him.

Even as Tamamori pushes back against Fujigaya’s efforts it’s not enough. “Faster, Gaya,” he says almost breathily, digging his nails into Fujigaya’s shoulder. “I need—”

Fujigaya cuts him off by upping the pace, hitting Tamamori just perfect when he angles his hips a little more while thrusting back in, making him moan loudly.

It feels like he can never get enough, his worst fear that Fujigaya will finish before him and he’ll be left with this…urge, but Fujigaya shows no signs of being anywhere near done. All Tamamori can do is bounce with him, pushing back by no active control of his own and taking Fujigaya even deeper inside him.

The pressure builds more quickly than usual, leaving Tamamori near senseless and ready to come just like this, with both hands clutching onto Fujigaya’s biceps and his cock only bumping his chest on each thrust. “Gaya…”

“I know,” Fujigaya says soothingly, leaning in to kiss Tamamori on the lips and drink down some of his noises. “Let it happen.”

“I can’t—” Tamamori starts, but then Fujigaya starts pounding into him at just the right angle and his world goes white, his mind pierced by a scream that he’s pretty sure is his.

Fujigaya grabs onto him tighter and groans louder, fucking him even harder to push through the resistance of Tamamori’s body that has just managed to orgasm without being touched. Tamamori feels the come on his chest, his cock spurting aimlessly, finally softening once it’s spent.

He can feel that Fujigaya is close, rhythm off as he just works through the resistance. If Tamamori didn’t feel completely spent, he’d force his eyes open to to see the look on Fujigaya’s face as he comes, but he opts for the moan that Fujigaya lets out, head most likely thrown back since those lips are nowhere near him anymore. The sound isn’t nearly as loud as Tamamori’s but just as good, making Tamamori think that Fujigaya enjoyed this so much more than intended.

“You’re heavy,” Tamamori says once Fujigaya lets his weight fall on top of Tamamori’s own, come smeared between their stomachs and making an even bigger mess. If it wasn’t too much effort Tamamori would make a disgusted face at that.

Fujigaya hums but makes no effort to get up, wiggles around as much as he can while still inside Tamamori and settling his weight on him. “And you’re soft. A nice body pillow.”

He wants to shove Fujigaya off and demand some answers, but his mind is still a little muddled no thanks to that orgasm.

Besides, Fujigaya’s fingers are trailing up Tamamori’s arm to start the whole process all over again.


End file.
